crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AWM-Infernal Dragon
AWM-Infernal Dragon is the first VVIP sniper rifle featured in Crossfire. Overview This weapon features a dragon theme-styled AWM variant, similar to other beast weapons. It was first released along with the RPK-Infernal Dragon. Availability *'Infernal Dragon' (Most Versions). *'Dragon of Darkness' (South America). *'Tianlong Dragon' (China). *'Snake' (Russia). Effects *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *'20% GP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *Earn Achievement much faster (100% faster). *Ammo refill for each successful headshots. *'+2' bullets for every sniper rifle owned. Thus meaning the owner will have 17 bullets by default in the AWM-ID or 19 if he owns two and equips both. If he throws the gun away, the ammunition count will be 15/30 for whoever picks it up. Percentages The AWM-ID will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long as the AWM is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own rounds for ammo refill: *'Rifles:' +2. *'Snipers:' +1 *'Shotguns:' +1 *'SMGs:' +3 *'Pistols:' +1 *'MGs:' +8 It also works in Zombie Mode games, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Variants AWM_InfernalDragon_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Trivia *On its release, the AWM-ID had its own stylized reload, draw and shoot animation, similar to the AK47-Beast's draw animation. However, this was changed for unknown reason and thus, every version has the basic animation instead. **A possible reason for this change could be caused by the fact that this gun is a Sniper Rifle, thus it would be illogical if the gun is fired once and the character would not have to cycle the bolt. However, the M4A1-S Jewelry also features such an unrealistic reload animation. ** As stated above, players who use the AWM-ID did not need to pull back the bolt every time they draw / pick it up. Professional players can take advantage of this and use quick-switch (quickly changing to another weapon and back again) to make the gun fire much faster. Many suspect that doing this will trigger the 14_2 client error, which is an anti-cheat feature that prevents players from using hacks to increase their weapon's ROF ( rate of fire). It is likely that Tencent changed the animation to protect AWM-ID owners. However, considering the fact that players do quick-switch a lot on the Barrett M82A1 without having any problems, this theory is dismissed. ** Upon its release, AWM-ID was considered the deadliest sniper rifle in the game. It has better firepower, more ammo, and faster draw / reload time than any other AWM variants. With the above features, along with various perks, the AWM-ID was (and stll is) the dream gun for any player. However, this posed a problem: Since the gun is too good, everyone will choose to buy it and ignore other sniper rifles in the Shop / Black Market. It is suspected that in order to secure future sales, Tencent modified the animation to make the gun less attractive. *** However, there exists AWMs with incredibly overpowered stats such as AWM Ultimate Gold (Ultra-fast bolt cycling) or AWM Ultimate Silversmith (Faster draw speed). Consider that they are all in Black Market, it makes sense for Tencent to keep the AWM Infernal Dragon lesser-quality (Better than most other AWMs but still inferior to newer AWMs) so they can make more money from Black Market sale. **Some players reported that the new animation is actually unpopular among AWM fanbase, seeing that they are too used with AWM and refuse to accept any changes on the animation. However, this doesn't explain why Tencent didn't just release a second AWM-ID with unique animation, as it's entirely possible for them to change the gun's index number and makes a separate variant with unique animation. Probably doing this will make the buyers more confuse when picking their choice, so Tencent chose not to do it in the end. *CF Vietnam offers this gun in Webmall for a limited time with 300 vcoin discount. However only players who own AK47 Beast can receive this discount; other players won't be able to buy this gun at discounted price. *Unlike other VVIP weapons, this gun inherits the inconsistency ammo glitch in CF Vietnam - it starts with 17/34 in all modes and 17/51 in MM/HM/HMX. Gallery AWM_ID_Render.png|Render AWM_Infernal_Dragon.png|HUD AWM_Infernal_Dragon_Scope.png|HUD (Scope) 4922184_orig.gif|AWM Infernal Dragon Spin (360°) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:AWM Variants Category:VVIP